


My Friend Scott

by CharlRhodes



Series: Chubby Prompts/Stories/Ideas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Friend Scott, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: So,This is a story written for the Get_beached July Challenge on Tumblr





	My Friend Scott

As long as I remembered, Scott McCall was my best friend. He was here in my darkest moments, especially when I lost my mother. We grew up together and I considered him as my brother. CONSIDERED. Because since the beginning of sophomore year he changed. He got a new self-confidence, new popularity and new friends. He also changed physically. He was now the co-captain of the Lacrosse team, alongside with his bully Jackson Whitmore. But, like Jackson, he got big. I always knew Jackson became a mountain before high school. And now for Scott it was the same. He got really tall, at least 6’4. He got more masculine, more muscular. But also fat. Like really fat. Not the geek-I-never-go-out fat. Fat like a linebacker. He must have been 350 if I had to guess. I am pretty sure it was impossible to put on nearly 200 pounds in two years. Not naturally of course. Well, maybe like the others, he was on steroids. That was a logical explanation after all. Not that I really cared anymore…

Well, anyways, since this change, he stopped talking to me. At first when he gradually started to grew up and packed on pounds he gradually stopped hanging out with me to stay with Whitmore, Lahey and Boyd. They are a sort of gang. All tall and big.

The only good point was since Scott stated to hang out with them, Jackson stopped bullying me. I was kind of inexistent to them.

Well, I don’t really mind that much anymore. I sympathized with Danny, Jackson’s former best friend. He was not Scott but he is okay.

So my senior year passed without any particular issue. Just me and my dad. It was a big year for him because of the number of animal attacks. But were doing okay.

So here I am. Two weeks left before college. I got the habit to run every morning in the preserve. Well to prevent me from getting bored mostly, but also because I took the decision to try to join back lacrosse for senior year. Yes, the two co-captains, alongside Isaac and Boyd, pressured Coach to fire me. So I am going to prove them I deserve my place. I got pretty fit since June. I trained with Danny thrice a week. I ran, I swam and I let my hair grow. Honestly, I thought I was being pretty handsome actually.

As usual the preserve is quiet at this time of the day so I could run shirtless to develop a nice tan (which was hopeless of course).

At least thirty minutes in my run, I had the feeling of being observed. It was not the first time since the beginning of the summer, but this time it felt closer. So I took a pause to drink a bit. I jumped when I hear a noise behind me, in the bushes.

I got closer, that’s when I saw to red eyes, fixing me. Then it appeared. It was a huge wolf. A huge dark brown wolf. A huge well fed dark brown wolf. Could that maybe the animals behind those past few months’ attacks?

Still it was a majestic animal. Its fur was looking so soft I nearly wanted to caress it. That’s when I remember that wolves lived in packs. And I was not wrong because three other big wolves appeared.

That’s when I felt panic appear. I had to run. Useless yes, but still I had to. So I tried to escape when a blond wolf blocked my way, snarling. As I changed my way, my foot stumbled on a root and I felt falling.

Then my head crashed on the dirt. The world was spinning when I was pretty sure I just saw Scott McCall round face watching me with concern. 

Then I closed my eyes and it went black….

I woke up in my bed few hours later. I started to panic because could have I imagined all this? No I could not. But how the hell could I have been in my bed if I felt unconscious in the forest? Also, why was I only in my underwear’s? Where the hell were my gym’s clothes?

And how the hell could Scott McCall have been here without Stiles being able to spot him and how the hell could have he passed the freaking wolves?

I had to see him. Like right now.

When I arrived at Scott’s, I could hear music. He was certainly having a BBQ party with most of the popular crowd of high school. Well, I didn’t really want to bother him, especially if the others were here. But still, I had to know. As I was about to ring the doorbell, Scott opened the door.  
I  
could not really read his expression but I was pretty sure I saw relief and maybe some kind of annoyance. Nothing really new with that.   
“What are you doing here Stiles?”

Gosh the way he looked. All powerful and big. I didn’t really know what he was feeling but god I know what I was feeling right now. I’m pretty sure I was all flustered by now. Still I had to stay focused on the object of my visit. 

“You were in the woods. You’re the reason why I was not eaten by the wolves.”

I saw he was taken aback by my statement.

“Man, what are you saying? Are you high on medications again?

“I know what I saw. I just want to know why and how?”

“What this spazz is doing here?” Of course Jackson had to come at that moment. Well at least he was almost hidden by Scott’s bulk but I could also see Isaac and Boyd behind him. 

“I don’t know, man. He is being weird again.”

Ouch. Okay that hurt. And the others saw that too. 

“In that case then, I have to tell my father there are wolves in the preserve. It must be them who attacked people these past few months.”

They clearly didn’t expect me to say that. As I intend to leave, Scott grabbed my arm and took me with the others upstairs in his bedroom. While we were climbing the stairs I spotted Lydia and Allison watching us with conniving looks. 

“Stay outside.” Scott said to the three guys. 

He sat me on his bed. Then he explained me what happened. I scoffed at his explanation about werewolves because please, that’s the lamest excuse of the world. Then he shifted. He became the brownish world from earlier. Now I started to freak out. Even more when he shift back to his human form, gloriously naked. I turned my head, red of embarrassment but all I could think about was how big his butt was. His legs were hairy, as were his forearms and chest. His gut had really big, round and firm looking. As if he was eating constantly.  
He must have sent my embarrassment and panic because he came closer to me and tried to calm me. Sure that was explaining a lot of thing. Becoming a werewolf and pushing me away to protect me. I could understand that. Accepting it was another thing. He nodded at that and apologised again for the lies. He told me he wanted to tells me everything but he cared to much about my safety to do it. I scoffed at that and That made him angry. 

He pulled me closer to himself before pushing me on the bed. I was on my back and got on top of me crushing me with all his weight. He told me how hard it was to stay away from me. How he spent some of his nights in my garden listening to my heartbeat. How he followed me all the summer when I was jogging in the preserve. He told me how beautiful I was. I answered him he was the beautiful one. I caressed his soft jaw as he was leaning to the touch. 

Then he looked at me. He was full of desire, passion. Like a predator looking at his prey. But there was also a lot of caring and admiration in his eyes. Yes, Scott McCall was beautiful. 

He kissed me, on the lips. I felt a rush of passion as he was lightly biting them. I grabbed his massive ass (because Scott McCall had a massive ass and it was torturing me to see it everyday almost ready to burst from his jeans at school) and then I, of course, touched his belly. I couldn't believe how sexy he was. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn’t believe I was this lucky.

"I’ve always wanted this." He said with a growl.

"Me too," I whispered. “You’re the best thing that happened in my life Scott. He looked at me with sad eyes as he put his massive hand beside my neck. 

“I’m sorry Stiles. I love you.”

Then I felt five sharp nails entering my neck.

—————

It was the day to leave for college. I’ve always imagined this day being with Scott and driving Roscoe to San Francisco. But, well, Scott and I were not friends anymore. That’s life.   
I put the last box in the car then hug for at least three good minutes my father (even if we were both going to deny it if someone asked). 

As I took a finale look to Beacon Hill, I miss the massive guy watching sadly driving away. 

It was the beginning of a new life for me. 

————

I watched him driving away. He never saw me watching him. 

Stiles Stilinski, the love of my life. 

I must have been lost on my thoughts because I was surprised when I felt the hand of the Sheriff on my shoulder. 

“Come on son, lets get you something to eat.” He said patting my belly. 

It was a hard decision for both of us let Stiles go and in the unknown about my nature. 

When John found out about Scott being a werewolf, he made me promise to not tell Stiles. It was hard but I did it. 

I was so happy when he came, when we kissed and when he touched my big body. The wolf liked all the attention Stiles was giving to my fat belly. It was an heartbreak when I put my claws in his neck and deleted his memory. Now I was the only one remembering this moment. 

Maybe in few years. Maybe we could live it again.


End file.
